


Kaga Tetsuo - You can never go back

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen, Powerlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga knows what concerns him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaga Tetsuo - You can never go back

#  [Kaga Tetsu](http://senseis.xmp.net/?TetsuoKaga)

Not going home doesn’t worry Kaga. He has enough money in his pockets to catch the bus to his grandparents – and there are plenty of friends that will put him up for the night. His father… He’d rather avoid his father anyway if he lost.

The total lack of respect, the complete dismissal, the fact that he is regarded as a non-entity so completely. That makes his blood boil and enrages him.

He’s determined to never let anyone ignore him so completely again.


End file.
